Water War
by Mediscout
Summary: A water balloon fight between the Bladebreakers! pairings: KaixRay, TysonxZeo, Maxx? Maybe Kenny with someone later...
1. I make a deal with a Neko

_**Water War**_

_Mimi: I was totally bored (until my cousin hit me with a water ballon -twitch, twitch-) and after I creamed him( pools come in handy) I typed this fic..._

_Disclaimer: I_

_Mimi: I don't own Beyblade...If I did, I'd be rich!_

_Water War_

_Chapter 1 _

_I make a deal with a Neko_

"Come on Ray!" I yell at his door.

"No! Cats hate water for a reason." is the firm reply.

" Pretty please? A sundae with whip cream and strawberries on top?" I use the puppy dog eyes, even though there's a door dividing us.

" Are you saying, if I win, I'll get a sundae with whip cream and strawberries on top, Mimi?" His no wetness policy is slowly fading. I do a little victory dance.

" Yep." I grin as a flash of black and white runs by me.

" What are we waiting for!" Ray is already at the front door.

" Kai." I slyly say, " If he doesn't join, no fight."

" Why?" He tilts his head to the side.

" Odd number if he doesn't" I simply explain. There is anouther reason, but I'm not telling Ray!

" Your cousin will never join..Talk about mission impossible!" Ray says

Mimi:I know! Very short chappie! Don't kill me!


	2. Convincing Kai

Shout out to my first 2 reviewers

darkangelintheshadows, Don't worry, Kai's in this chappie! (Mwhahaha)

essylanna, I know it's short and thanks for wanting to read it more! I feel loved!

Disclaimer:

Mimi: -sniffle- I don't own beyblade.

Water War

Chapter 2 Convincing Kai

Still Mimi POV

After Ray drags on about it being mission impossible(which I tuned out easily) We find ourselves at Kai's door. Joy. " Please Kai?" I plead.

"No!" Kai yells through the door.

" I'll be playing.." Ray winks at me.

" Fine, I'll play with you morons..." Kai sighs Ray and I high five. Usually I don't take advantage of someone's crush, but Kai is always in his room and having no fun. Ray and I bolt down the stairs with Kai in our grips. Kai trips down some stairs and curses at us both, but we don't care. I think he even said something about murdering us both in our sleep.

Max POV

I tie anouther balloon. Splat!

It ends up drenching my foot when I see Mimi in her suit. I gulp. I've always had a huge crush on her, but now that she's staying the month with us, I think I'm starting to have more then a crush.

" Max, you look great!" Mimi grins at me.

" Um, yeah. Thanks." I gulp. Tyson snickers beside me. He was the first one I told. Ray and Kenny know, but I'm too afraid to tell Kai. Strangling comes to mind.

Steven: Since Mimi isn't supposed to know I typed up this part. Will Max tell? You need to review and tell us what you think!

Max: Please, 6 more reviews for anouther chappie!


	3. I pick you!

Disclaimer

Mimi: If I owned Beyblade it would be in the USA!

Max: Go USA!

Chapter 3

I pick you!

" Max, you look great!" Mimi grins at me.

" Um, yeah. Thanks." I gulp. Tyson snickers beside me. He was the first one I told. Ray and Kenny know, but I'm too afraid to tell Kai. Strangling comes to mind.

" Lets get this over with." Kai grumbles.

" Ok, but your a team captain!" Mimi grins a big grin.

" Fine." Kai rolls his eyes.

" And Tyson's the other captain!" Mimi twirls.

" Who gave her sugar?" Kai glares at everyone.

" I'm always optimistic Kai, you should know that!" She puts her hands on her hips, " Now pick!"

" Fine, I chose Ray." Kai points to Ray. Ray grins and stands next to Kai.

" I chose my best bud, Max!" Tyson grabs my hand.

" I chose Zeo next." Zeo grins and stands next to Kai too. Tyson sorta twitches at this, he has a crush on Zeo.

" I'll get the best player, Mimi!" Tyson smirks. Mimi stands next to me and takes my hand.

" And I'll be referee." Chief ( aka Kenny) says.

" Lets go stratagize!" Mimi grabs Tyson's and I's hands and drags us over to the back of the cabin we're staying in for the month.

Mimi:Booya! I totally rule the world!

Steven:Yeah right.

Mimi:Can't a girl have some ego boosts in piece?

Mimi:Anyway, please review! ( I need to have 4 more to add anouther chappie!)


	4. Strategy

Mimi: Thank you loyal reviewers ! -sniffle- I feel loved.

Shout-outs to my loyal reviewers:

To MaxMizuhara Mimi: I'm glad you like Max: She likes me! I feel loved!

To Death Angel's Shadow Mimi: I emailed it to you! And thanks for reviewing my 1st reviewer! -reaches through computer and hugs her-

To VGMaster04 Mimi: It is funny

Max: Yep!

Disclaimer:

Mimi: Say it!

Kai: -Glare- Do you really think she could come up with me!

Mimi:...

Chapter 4 Strategy Max and I stare at each other as Mimi comes up with this plan of hers. It's actually ok for a girl's. " Are we ready?" She grins at Max and I. I smirk when Max nods weakly. He's got a crush on Kai's cousin, and it's bad. What..Who would have a crush on anyone in Kai's family? (Fan-girls choke Tyson)

Ray's POV ( I'm doing this because I got a flame from someone who didn't really know Beyblade characters that well)

I stare at Kai's back as we head towards the "enemies" side. He moves stealthily like a cat (Mimi: -hits drooling Ray-) Zeo behind me is giggling as I trip from not paying attention. Zeo was the first one I told I liked Kai and Mimi and Max are the secound, while Kenny is the last.

Mimi's Pov

" Shh! I hear them coming!" I whisper to a giggling Tyson. Max glares at Tyson and I roll my eyes. What a pair of monkies. Though Max is really nice and kind and sweet and patient and ... I shake my head to get rid of these thoughts. I need to pay attention to the game!

Max's POV Mimi must think we're a bunch of idiots by now the way Tyson keeps giggling about what I whispered to him!

Mimi: Here's a preview.

" I have something to tell you . I-!" Who is going to admit they like someone?

" Zeo! I'm gonna hurl you into the lake!" What did Zeo do?

All this and more in the next chapter!


	5. Attack!

Disclaimer:

Mimi (In some fics I'm known as Ari): I'm going to have my cousin Cairo (aka Steven) do the disclaimer

Cairo: She no own Beyblade!

Mimi: You are weird...

Chapter 5

Attack!

Max's POV

Mimi must think we're a bunch of idiots by now the way Tyson keeps giggling about what I whispered to him!

" Mimi and Max sitting in a -whack!-" Tyson is silenced by a branch hitting him in the head.

" Ow!" He scowls at Mimi. She rolls her eyes and aims her gun at Ray. She shots.

Direct hit in the face.

" Hey!" Ray squirts at Mimi and ends up hitting Tyson in the face.

" Ray!" Tyson launches his balloon at Ray and Zeo. Zeo yelps in surprise as he and Ray get draunched. Mimi, Tyson, and I laugh and run away. I run right into Kai, followed by Mimi sandwiched between Tyson and me.

" Bye!" Mimi grabs Tyson and I's hands and heads through the bushes. She climbs a willow tree and hoists me up. She giggles with me as Tyson climbs into an oak tree.

" This is fun!" Her hot breath tickles my ear as she whispers.

" Yeah, expecially with you." I whisper without thinking.

"Really?" She blushes.

" Yeah...Um, Mimi, I have something I need to tell you..." I start to sweat and stutter.

"What?" She leans closer to hear me better.

" I..." I can't get it out.

" Yes?" She leans even closer.

" There they are!" Zeo hits Mimi and I with a water balloon. She scowls at him and leaps down from the tree.

" When I get my hands on you I'm gonna hurl you into that lake behind the cabin!" She tears after him.

Zeo POV

I run as fast as I can to get away from Kai's crazed cousin! Who know she could run so fast.

" Gotcha!" I feel arms around my waist. I struggle. I feel myself being carried bridal style.

" Let go Mimi!" I scowl at her.

" No..." She smirks and stops. I look over and see the lake.

" You wouldn't dare!" I scowl even more.

" Have fun swimming with the fishes Buddy!" She tosses me into the lake and walks away.

Shout outs!

MikeyWaysgirl: I know! Max and Ray are the cutest!

Kai: She doesn't mention me because I'm her cousin...

Death Angel's Shadow: I know! And thanks a bunch for being my #1 loyal reviewer!

MaxMizuhara and VGMaster04: Where'd you go? I miss your reviews...I'm sad now...

Max: Here's a cookie!

Mimi: I'm happy now! I love you Max!

Mimi: Go me! Anyway, 2 reviews for anouther Chapter! (Except for my loyal reviewers , I can email it to you guys if you want)


	6. Water Guns and Love Confessions

Mimi/Max: Shout-out time!

Kai: -sarcastic- Hazzah.

MaxMizuhara: I know It is going great

VGMaster04: Of course I missed you! I love everyone's reviews!

tigercubsis: I know, it is lol

LaSandwich: Someone will confess...But who? And Max and Ray on top...I must be in heaven (I'm just as much of a Ray fan as a Max fan, though I put Ray with Kai usually...)

DAS (aka Death Angel's Shadow): Everyone getting wet (Including me!) Poor Ray though...Neko-Jins usually hate water

Ray: Duh!

Mimi: Disclaimer time (boo!)

I don't own Beyblade. There! I said it! Now your making me sad because I don't own Beyblade...

Chapter 6 (Woot! I thought I'd never get this far! Thanks again loyal reviewers!)

Water Guns and Love Confessions

Review of last Chapter

" Yeah...Um, Mimi, I have something I need to tell you..." I start to sweat and stutter.

"What?" She leans closer to hear me better.

" I..." I can't get it out.

" Yes?" She leans even closer.

" There they are!" Zeo hits Mimi and I with a water balloon. She scowls at him and leaps down from the tree.

" When I get my hands on you I'm gonna hurl you into that lake behind the cabin!" She tears after him.

Zeo POV

I run as fast as I can to get away from Kai's crazed cousin! Who know she could run so fast.

" Gotcha!" I feel arms around my waist. I struggle. I feel myself being carried bridal style.

" Let go Mimi!" I scowl at her.

" No..." She smirks and stops. I look over and see the lake.

" You wouldn't dare!" I scowl even more.

" Have fun swimming with the fishes Buddy!" She tosses me into the lake and walks away.

Today's Chapter

Max POV

Talk about me being lame...I can't even tell the girl I love how I feel...

" Now what did you want to tell me?" Mimi's voice startles me and I loss my grip. I plummet to the ground with a thud.

" Are you ok Max?" A blurry figure leans over me.

" Yeah." My vision starts to clear. The figure becomes clearer and I realize its Mimi.

" Here let me help you up." She takes my hand and lifts me up. At the same time, I push upwards. The next thing I know, I'm face to face with Mimi. I mean centimeters away. We both blush. She moves back a little and blushes as she trips alittle.

"Max, I have a confession to make. I sorta like you." She looks away and fidgets a bit. She likes me! I step forward and embrace her. She squeeks in surprise.

" I like you too." I grin as we come out of the embrace. She grins and kisses me quickly.

" Think fast!" Is all I hear before Mimi and I get soaked. She gasps and spins around. She flings her water balloon at a fleeing Ray. It hits him right in the back. He gets soaking wet and I crack up laughing.

" I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." A voice says behind me.

Mimi: A cliffie! Yay! Review ! Review! Review!


	7. Um,let's just call it Chapter 7

Mimi: Shout out time!

VGMaster04

Mimi: I know it's short (I was lazy) and I'm making up for it with a long chapter...

Disclaimer:

Cairo: blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah Mimi doesn't own Beyblade blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah

Water War

Chapter 7

Max POV

Talk about me being lame... I can't even tell the girl I love how I feel...

" Now what did you want to tell me?" Mimi's voice startles me and I loss my grip. I plummet to the ground with a thud.

" Are you ok Max?" A blurry figure leans over me.

" Yeah." My vision starts to clear. The figure becomes clearer and I realize its Mimi.

" Here let me help you up." She takes my hand and lifts me up. At the same time, I push upwards. The next thing I know, I'm face to face with Mimi. I mean centimeters away. We both blush. She moves back a little and blushes as she trips alittle.

"Max, I have a confession to make. I sorta like you." She looks away and fidgets a bit. She likes me! I step forward and embrace her. She squeaks in surprise.

" I like you too." I grin as we come out of the embrace. She grins and kisses me quickly.

" Think fast!" Is all I hear before Mimi and I get soaked. She gasps and spins around. She flings her water balloon at a fleeing Ray. It hits him right in the back. He gets soaking wet and I crack up laughing.

" I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." A voice says behind me.

I turn around.

" Kai?" I stare at Kai as he smirks at me.

" Catch." He throws a huge water balloon at me. It hits me right in the chest and ice cold water soaks me.

" No, you catch." Mimi tosses Ray's balloon at Kai. Kai's slate blue bangs flopped down from all the water and his once perfect blue triangles know are smears. I cover a laugh, for I never thought I'd see the day Kai is sopping wet. Kai glares at Ray and Mimi as they grin at him. Kai stops glaring and now smirks at them.

" Think you'll get the last laugh? Think again!" He smirks and picks up Ray bridal style.

" I'm on your team though!" Ray pouts as Kai carries him towards the back of the cabin. Mimi giggles and we decide to follow Kai.

Ray POV

' What is Kai doing?'

" So, where are you taking me?" I ask calmly though I'm a wreck inside. I can't believe how close I am to Kai. Kai, the fan-girl magnet who everyone wants a piece of. And he's carrying me!

" We're here." He stops and I hear wood creaking. I look down to see my reflection staring back at me.

" Why are we at the lake?" I have a clue, but I pray I'm wrong.

" Payback, Kitty boy." Kai loosens his grip a little. I tighten my grip on his arms and glare at his crimson eyes.

" You wouldn't dare." I glare even harder. He smirks and walks right off the dock. I yelp and hang onto him tightly as we go under the cold water. I feel myself being lifted up towards the surface.

" That wasn't so bad was it?" Kai actually grins at me. I brush the water from my face and scowl at him.

" I don't even know why I like you sometimes!" I wring my hair and realize what I had just said. I squeak and cover my mouth. I shut my eyes tightly and expect the worst.

" You like me?" I open one eye and see Kai looking at me curiously. I nod my head slowly. 'He'll hate me now!'

" I like you too." Kai blushes a rosy red and shifts his grip on me a little.

" You do?" I ask and uncover my mouth and open both my eyes.

" Yes I do." Kai blushes even redder and kisses me lightly on the lips.

Mimi: -sniffle, tears- It's so beautiful! Anyway, please review!


	8. Hook up

Shout out time!

native-kitten

Mimi: I know Thanks for the compliments! I feel loved...

SchoolBoredom

Mimi: First, Great name!

Max: And it's so true!

Mimi: And I will keep up the great work (I think I can...)

blackheartedchaos09

Mimi: Um...Thanks... I think...

Death Angel's Shadow

Mimi: -sniffle- It is beautiful -sniffle- Argh! And I promised myself I wouldn't cry!

VGMaster04

Mimi: In my world, nobody gets pruny!

Max: Don't you mean stories?

Mimi: Oops! I meant stories! Haha (or do I...)

Disclaimer:

Mimi: Hit it Noel and Cairo!

Noel: Mimi

Cairo: Doesn't

Noel: Own

Both: Beyblade!

Water War

Chapter 8

Hook up

" I like you too." Kai blushes a rosy red and shifts his grip on me a little.

" You do?" I ask and uncover my mouth and open both my eyes.

" Yes I do." Kai blushes even redder and kisses me lightly on the lips.

" Score! You two are finally together!" Mimi jumps up and down and Max drools a lake. She hugs Kai and squeals. She grins and whispers something into his ear and he grins. He whispers something back and she giggles uncontrollably. She stops and turns to Max. That's when the unexpected happens. She plants when on him right then and there. Max backs up a bit in surprise and Mimi pulls back.

" What?" She asks and winks at Kai and he winks back.

" Ok, what's going on here?" I ask them as they grin. Max nods in agreement with me.

" Fine. The only two who haven't hooked up are Tyson and Zeo right?" Mimi grins as I start to catch on.

" Right, so what's the plan to hook them up?" Max and I grin.

" Here's what We'll do..." We form a circle as Mimi fills us in on the plan.

Tyson POV

One secound Mimi and Max are here, the next their gone.

Sap drips onto my arm.

" Yuck!" I scrunch my nose at the gross sticky mess on my arm.

" Tyson! Quick! Come help me! " Max's voice yells in the distance. I leap from the tree.

" I'm coming Max-!" I trip over a root and get covered in leaves.

" Hurry!" Max's voice yells again and I run again with my gun ready to shot.

Zeo POV

I hate Mimi.

" Zeo! They've got us surrounded!" Ray's voice yells for me. I run in the direction of his voice.

" I'm coming Ray and Kai!" I see a clearing up ahead!

Something runs right into me.

" Ow! Watch where you're going you moron!" A voice scowls at me.

" Same for you buddy!" I scowl back and glare at them. Only to find it's Tyson. We both gasp.

" I'm so sorry Zeo!" Tyson helps me up.

" No! I'm sorry Tyson! It's my fault!" I exclaim.

" No, it's mine!" Tyson apologizes.

" How about it's both our faults." I suggest as we stand there.

" Ok." Tyson grins and shakes leaves from his hat.

" Wait a sec..." It dawns on me," Ray said they were surrounded, how could they be surrounded if you aren't there?"

" Their trying to hook us up!" We both side at the same time and blush.

" When I get my hands on them I'll wring their necks!" Tyson growls.

" You mean you don't, um, want to be ,uh, together?" I ask and stare at the ground.

" No..." Tyson trails off.

Mimi: Big cliffie! Yay!

Max: YAY!

Mimi: Review if you want to read more!


	9. So Happy Together

Cairo/Noel: Shout-out time!

Mimi: And they say we're a scary couple Max...

Henry: Nobody is scarier then them...

Max: I secound that...

Noel: -pulls out bazooka-

Mimi/Max/Henry: On secound thought, I think they are absolutely adorable together!

SchoolBoredom

Mimi: I can't tell you until the right time! (that would ruin the story!) But, I promise I'll keep up the good work

VGMaster04

Mimi: Yep, I do know Zeo is an android

Water War

Chapter 9 ( Wowwww, I've gone really far with this story! Reviewers: Duh!)

So Happy Together (except Kenny)

" When I get my hands on them I'll wring their necks!" Tyson growls.

" You mean you don't, um, want to be , uh, together?" I ask and stare at the ground.

" No..." Tyson trails off.

" Then, do you want to be together?" I ask hopefully. 'Please say yes!'

" Sure, I've always liked you Zeo, even if you're an android." Tyson grins with me as I hug him.

" YAY!" I look over at the cheering bushes.

" OW Mimi! You whacked me in the head!" I recognize Ray's voice.

" I think they heard us you idiots." Kai's voice verbally scowls.

" Yeah, but we're your idiots!" Mimi jokes. ( Cairo: Only you would say that-..)

" Sometimes you worrying me..." Kai grumbles.

" Don't get mad, get glad!" Max and Mimi laugh.

" I think we should come out now." Ray comes out of the bush and helps Kai out. Mimi and Max follow and instantly hug me and Tyson.

" Now we're all with someone!" Mimi squeezes Tyson and I tighter.

" Can't breathe!" Tyson jokes.

" Well duh! Your too fat to be squeezed!" Mimi teases and hides behind Max when Tyson growls at her.

" Who gave her sugar?" Ray asks.

" Max did." Kai says as he watches Mimi and Max smile at each other.

" Why?" Ray asks Max.

" She is my Candy girl." Max jokes.

" There is one person left to hook up with someone." Kai interrupts before Tyson can hurt Max.

" Who?" Mimi tilts her head to one side.

" Kenny." Kai smirks at everyone's surprise.

Mimi: Now, reviewers, here's the part where you guys can really help out... I need someone for kenny! Any suggestions? Send them review

Well, bye until next time

Noel: And read her Teen Titan's fic too

Mimi: And you say I'm random...


	10. Mission Love

**Mimi: Guess whose back **

**Max: Back again**

**Cairo: Don't tell a friend….**

**Mimi: -whacks Cairo in head with laptop- Dumbass! Anyway, say it Max**

**Max: Mimi doesn't own Beyblade She would have made me even cuter….If that's possible**

**Mimi: And I would have made myself your girlfriend**

**Cairo: -rolls eyes- more like a creepy stalker…**

**Lyrics "I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU" By Jessica Simpson **

**Chapter 10**

**Mission Love**

**Mimi giggles as Kai glares at her.**

**"What is so funny?" He crosses his arms.**

**"Kenny wouldn't cooperate, trust me. You need to be sneakier about it." Mimi grins at her scowling cousin.**

**"Then what do you suggest?" Ray asks.**

**"Simple, we-…" Like I'm going to reveal the plan now! **

**Kenny POV**

**"Hi ya Kenny." I jump as Max startles me, "We came back to get dressed and go dancing. The others are already inside." Max gives me a grin as we both head inside.**

**"But I don't dance!" I point out.**

**"To late Kenny, we're taking you!" Max gives me a little shove when I stop. **

**"What!" I exclaim.**

**"We will drag you by your ankles if we have to." Max grins jokingly. At least I hope to god he's kidding.**

**Blah blah blah…Onto dancing…. **

**"I can't believe you guys dragged me here! Literally! I still have bruised knees! And you guys all have partners and I-!" A hand taps my shoulder and I turn around.**

**"Would you like to dance Kenny?" Emily grins as I blush. Mimi shoves me lightly into Emily. Mimi gives me a wink and heads to the stage.**

**"Next on open mic night, Mimi-chan!" **

**Mimi grins to Max and the others as she walks up to the mic. They wink back and I gasp. This was planned! I'm going to kill them!**

**"This goes to my friends, especially Kenny and Emily." She gives me a thumbs up,**

**Yeah, you're turnin' me on, baby  
I get kinda crazy in my head for you  
And I don't know what to do  
And oh, baby, I get kinda shakey when they mention you  
I just lose my cool  
My friend's tell me something has come over me  
And I think I know it is  
Chorus:  
I think I'm in love  
Boy, I think that I'm in love with you  
Got me doin' silly thing's when it comes to you  
In love  
Boy, I think that I'm in love with you  
Got me telling all my friends what I feel for you **

**Just the other night, baby  
I saw you hangin'  
You were with your crew  
I was with mine too  
You took me by surprise  
When you turned and looked me in my eyes  
Oh, you really blew my mind  
I don't know what's gotten in me  
But I kinda think I know what it is **

**Repeat Chorus  
Boy, I think that I'm in love with you  
Got me telling all my friends what I feel for you **

**Something strange has come over me  
Got me goin' out of my mind  
Never met a guy like you before  
You make me feel special inside **

**Repeat Chorus: **

**Boy, I think that I'm in love with you  
In love with you  
Got me doin' silly thing's when it comes to you  
Going out of my mind, boy  
Boy, I think that I'm in love with you  
I think I'm in love  
Got me telling all my friends what I feel for you **

**Boy, I think that I'm in love with you  
Got me doin' silly thing's when it comes to you **

**Boy, I think that I'm in love with you  
Got me telling all my friends what I feel for you" Mimi finishes and takes a bow and walks off the stage into Max's embrace. She snuggles into his chest and purrs.-ugh- I switch my view and look over at Tyson and Zeo to see Zeo hovering a ****chocolate strawberry over Tyson's awaiting mouth. -ok...- I look over at Ray and Kai and see Ray playing with Kai's bangs ****and Kai smirking. **

**Mimi: Please review! I'll give you a cookie...**


	11. The Real Me

Disclaimer: I do own beyblade in my dreams But sadly, I'm stuck living in reality...

Chapter 11

The Real Me

Mimi finishes and takes a bow and walks off the stage into Max's embrace. She snuggles into his chest and purrs.-ugh- I switch my view and look over at Tyson and Zeo to see Zeo hovering a chocolate strawberry over Tyson's awaiting mouth. -ok...- I look over at Ray and Kai and see Ray playing with Kai's bangs and Kai smirking.

"Kenny? What's wrong?" Emily's voice interrupts my thoughts. I look into her worrying blue eyes.

"Emily, have you ever known somebody and never really know who they really were?" She tilts her head to one side in question.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"I thought I know my friends and other beybladers, but now that I see Max with Mimi, and Tyson with Zeo, and even Kai and Ray, I can't help but think I've never really understood. Even with you Emily." I blush as she smiles lightly and nods.

"I never thought Max would actually find someone who can tolerate his hyperness and crazy sugar highs." She nods towards Mimi and Max. We laugh as Max turns and sticks his tongue out at us as Mimi giggles about it being the truth.

(Cairo and my friend Andrew are now "in" the fic...Mwhaha! But their fate is now in my clutches! Mwhaha!)

"Hey Mimi-chan." Two boys grins at a cringing Mimi. They walk onto the stage and go up to the mic.

"Our next open miccers are Andrew and Cairo!"

"I want you to want me.

I need you to need me.

I'd love you to love me.

I'm beggin' you to beg me.

I want you to want me.

I need you to need me.

I'd love you to love me.

I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.

I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me.

Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?

Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?

Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.

Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?

I want you to want me.

I need you to need me.

I'd love you to love me.

I'm beggin' you to beg me.

I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.

I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me.

Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?

Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?

Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.

Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?

Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.

Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?

I want you to want me.

I need you to need me.

I'd love you to love me.

I'm beggin' you to beg me.

I want you to want me.

I want you to want me.

I want you to want me.

I want you to want me." Cairo and Andrew sing while couples dance. Mimi and Max dance next to us and Mimi grins at Andrew and Cairo.

"Who are those guys?" Max asks as they grin back at Mimi.

"My cousin Cairo and his drunk friend." Mimi grins as Max breathes a sigh of relieve, "No one can take my heart from you Max." Max grins as Mimi kisses him and heads up to the stage. Andrew walks off the stage so only Mimi and Cairo were up on stage.

Lyrics :

(Mimi)  Some people live for the fortune  Some people live just for the fame  Some people live for the power, yea  Some people live just to play the game  Some people think that the physical things define what's within  And I've been there before, but that life's a bore  So full of the superficial Some people want it all  But I don't want nothing at all  If it ain't you, baby  If I ain't got you, baby  Some people want diamond rings  Some just want everything  But everything means nothing if I ain't got you, yea

(Cairo)  Now Some people search for a fountain  The Promise is forever young  Some people need (both)three dozen roses  And that's the only way you prove you love them   (both)  Hand me the world on a silver platter  And what good would it be  With no one to share  With no one who truly cares for me

(Cairo)  Some people want it all  But I don't want nothing at all  If it ain't you, babe  If I ain't got you, baby  (both)  Some people want diamond rings  Some just want everything  But everything means nothing if I ain't got you you you

(Both)  Some people want it all  But I don't want nothing at all  If it ain't you, baby  If I ain't got you, baby  Some people want diamond rings  Some just want everything  But everything means nothing if I ain't got you, yea

I ain't got you with me, baby  Said nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  If I ain't got you with me, baby

Mimi: Please review Don't be shy, the little button won't hurt you -puts on doggie-eyes- Pretty please? With All the bladebreakers on top?

Kai: You are pathetic...


	12. Endingor is it the end?

Mimi-chan: Oh, I've been dubbed this by Kaikao my cousin and Reion his cool friend! Anywho, Shout out time! And bladebreaker plushies for all my reviewers

amazed by angel: I'm making a longer revised version of this with different pairings just for you

SchoolBoredom: -bows- Thank you

TomTwins13: -blushes- Thanks.

Death Angel's Shadow: -whacks Tala with bat- That's for insulting my writing!

MikeyWaysgirl: No more songs And I'd love to do a fic with you if your interested Email me at "I do own beyblade! Yes I -!Eep! " Mimi faints and a little dart is attached to her neck

" Dart guns come in handy with delirious authors" Noel drags a unconscious Mimi away, "Enjoy the fic that Mimi doesn't own-!"

Chapter 12

Ending...Or is it the End?

one month later...

Mimi flops onto her bed as she emails her cousin.

Hilo cousin!

Just me again. Thought I should tell you I have a bf, Kai does too, and all his friends are hooked up! Isn't that awesome! I mean, people seem to not find true love these days and we did...Anywho, I miss you and I wish you were here! Bye bye...

Mimi-chan

Mimi frowns as she shuts her laptop. ' Tomorrow I go to Austrillia for my concert, what will become of Max and me?' Mimi feels a tear roll down her cheek and she twirls a curl of her hair between her fingers. 'What am I going to do? I'm leaving tomorrow!'

Normal Pov next morning

Max yawns as he comes down the stairs and grins. 'Mimi will be up by now for sure!' Max couldn't help but be cheerful, today is the one month anniversary of him and Mimi getting together, along with Kai and Rei, Tyson and Zeo, and Kenny and Emily. Max pauses and sees a rose on the counter next to a note (AN: Please don't kill me!) Max scans the note.

Dear Max,

I know today is our one month anniversary, but sadly this also marks the day I have to leave...I'm so sorry and I will always miss you and long for you to be with me. If words could describe how I feel now, I'd write them down. I love you Max.

I will always love you and no other,

Mimi

Tears splatter the note as Max falls to his knees.

On the airplane...

Mimi stares longingly at the terminal as she sits in her seat waiting for departure. Mimi feels tears again and lets them fall like her heart.

'My heart will always belong to you Max...'

Mimi: I know, so sad...-sniffles- Please vote...

1. Sequel

2. Screw you Mimi for the bad ending!

3. --

4. Please write a happier ending and email it to me!

5. Sequel with even sadder ending! This isn't sad at all!

Mimi: I love you all and hope you guys want a sequelAnd I promise it will be better! Bye bye


End file.
